Undeniable
by forthright
Summary: Why does the implacable taiyoukai permit a small, human child to shadow his steps? What begins as obligation becomes something... undeniable. A story told in bits and pieces. NEWEST: 'Grasping' His over abundance makes up for her lack.
1. Obligation

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this new beginning… especially for the short one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to the illustrious Fenikkusuken, who is my beta and my friend. It was _your_ Sess/Rin that dragged me into this fandom in the first place. Blame or credit, take your pick. ׃׃twinkle׃׃

**Author's Note:** This collection kicks off my participation in another drabble contest community on Live Journal, this time for Sesshoumaru & Rin. Future chapters will be at the whim of the week's writing prompt and word limit, but installments will be chronological, and there will be a gradual progression. _Undeniable_ is a story of sorts; it will just be told in bits and pieces.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on January 14, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Obligation**

The child sneezed… again. It was an unpleasant sound, thick and wet, and though he might not know much about humans, it didn't require any stretch of the imagination for Sesshoumaru to realize that the girl had sickened somehow. He wondered vaguely if he could be held accountable for this proof of the innate frailty of her race. Much as he'd like to deny the possibility, he couldn't quite convince himself that protection and prevention were mutually exclusive.

She'd been following them for days now, and her continued presence—her very existence for that matter—amounted to an unforeseen and unwanted obligation. Not for the first time, Sesshoumaru berated himself for acting on the impulse to use Tenseiga. _Consequences_. He knew better than most that actions came with consequences, and the honorable took responsibility for them. In his case, this meant accepting responsibility for a wisp of a girl. In essence, she was _his _now.

As resignation settled around him, Sesshoumaru stopped and waited for the others to catch up. The child—_Rin_, he reminded himself—sneezed again and dragged her sleeve across her nose, blinking and snuffling for a moment before lifting fever-bright eyes to his face and smiling hopefully. Sesshoumaru frowned; Jaken quailed. They were ill-equipped; something must be done. _So be it._ Jaken would be sent to fetch Ah-Un, who could carry the child by day and lend her warmth at night. Let it never be said that Sesshoumaru neglected his duty—no matter how distasteful.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary, which is the LJ affiliate of the **Moonlight Flower **website, and their theme for Week 1—Cold Comfort. 249 words.


	2. Minutia

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short exploration… especially for the one with a bad case of the fidgets. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **A dimple and tweak to Fenikkusuken, who was sweet enough to smile.

An abbreviated version of this fic was posted to Live Journal on January 24, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Minutia**

Jaken leaned against the Ah-Un's well-muscled foreleg in an attitude of restless impatience. "I don't claim to know much about humans," he grumbled, still managing to sound officious, "but do you think this is _normal_, Milord?"

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru responded absently, letting his mind wander over the strange turn his life had taken in these first weeks since acquiring a human child. This entire situation was abnormal. He was a taiyoukai—not quite immortal, but not far from it. His kind lived for millennia, and there was a marked tendency to disregard daily minutia.

The imp cleared his throat delicately, interrupting Sesshoumaru's thoughts. "Far be it from me to speculate on the ways of mere mortals," he tried again. "However, it does seem to be taking the girl an unusually long time to…"

Jaken lost the nerve to continue at the taiyoukai's slanting glare, and Sesshoumaru returned to his ruminations in peace. Interest in small matters was viewed by many of his advisors as a clinging vestige of youth, outgrown in time. For all his years, the Western Lord was young by youkai standards, and there were still a few who dared to point this out. Though they wouldn't dream of disparaging Sesshoumaru, older and wiser members of the court looked askance at his actions. Their lord's quest for Tetsusaiga had been deemed an eccentricity, and his inquisitive nature, something to be humored.

Crossing and re-crossing his arms over the smooth wooden shaft of the Staff of Two Heads, Jaken ventured another comment. "I would never presume to question Milord's greater understanding and keener senses," he pronounced obsequiously, "but perhaps the foolish child has lost her way?"

"Jaken…" murmured Sesshoumaru, his casual tone thick with warning.

"Right, Milord… of course, Milord… sorry, Milord…" stammered the retainer nervously, returning to his fidgeting.

In truth, Sesshoumaru _had_ been outgrowing his oft-maligned curiosity. As his decades stretched towards another century, it had been replaced by a sense of scorn for weaker, lesser things. Then, all at once, his whole world had been turned upside down, courtesy of a mere human child.

Jaken _tsk_-ed irritably, not risking more words at this juncture but making sure his opinion was being aired just the same.

Sesshoumaru ignored the imp in favor of pondering the unavoidable consequences of Rin's presence in his keeping. Though they were insignificant to him, the taiyoukai suddenly found himself giving unaccustomed consideration to hunger, thirst, cold, rest, and even danger. What's more, he was being forced to notice things he'd long-since begun to ignore. _Flowers. Why on earth is the child so fascinated by flowers?_ Grudgingly intrigued by Rin's moment-to-moment existence, Sesshoumaru slowed his pace to observe her antics. It was like… seeing the world again through the eyes of childhood, but with an appreciation that came from long experience.

"Milord, I really must protest!" exploded Jaken, who'd managed to work himself into high dudgeon. "She is taking _forever_!"

Sesshomaru found the little youkai's outburst vaguely amusing. _Forever?_ They were youkai; what was time to them? _The child has managed to redefine eternity. _

At that moment, there was a rustling in the bushes, and Rin emerged, her sash somewhat askew but otherwise undamaged. Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru saw her face brighten into a happy smile at finding them waiting. She seemed to fear abandonment, and only left his presence when absolutely necessary, even then with great reluctance. "There you are!" squawked Jaken indignantly. "How dare you make Sesshoumaru-sama wait so long!"

Before the imp could settle into his rant, Sesshomaru strode away, calling back in a deceptively casual tone that brooked no refusal. "Jaken… Rin… come." As the shuffle of feet and jingle of harnesses signaled their compliance, the taiyoukai tried to decide whether this new version of 'forever' might not prove more interesting in the long run.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their writing prompt for Week 2—Forever. My contest entry was actually edited down to meet the week's prescribed word limit—400 words or less. This expanded version of_ Minutia_ is 639 words.


	3. Beyond Reasoning

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little interlude… especially for the overly-ambitious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Always grateful for Fenikkusuken and her willingness to give things a gander.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on January 29, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Beyond Reasoning**

Sesshoumaru sat in the shade of a creaking old magnolia, back propped against its gnarled trunk, wrist flung across an upraised knee in a rare attitude of repose. Alert yellow-gold eyes never wavered from Rin, who hummed softly as she carefully selected individual blossoms from among the wildflowers that dotted the landscape. If she had a reason for choosing one bloom over another, Sesshoumaru couldn't discern it. He'd already eliminated color, size, and variety as possible sorting methods; if it weren't for the fact that she was being so particular, he would have assumed her choices were random. The taiyoukai indulged in a self-deprecating huff. It appeared that his plan had been overly ambitious, dependent as it was upon a whimsical child.

Just this morning, it had occurred to him that Rin might provide some enlightenment on a longstanding mystery. Sesshoumaru never understood his father's attachment to Izayoi, and yet the human woman's influence over the Inu no Taisho had been undeniable. Some wrote off the great Dog General's interest as a passing fancy, but his eldest son could not reconcile this opinion with the facts. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga had been forged for _her_ sake, and despite the censure of humans and youkai alike, his father sired a hanyou son, then threw his life away to protect woman and child. Sesshoumaru remembered his father's grim resolve and had long been haunted by the memory of their last conversation. How was it possible for a mere human to inspire such loyalty and such sacrifice? It was madness.

Rin skipped towards Sesshoumaru, proudly extending her lopsided bouquet for his inspection. For some reason—a vague impression that seemed increasingly foolish upon further reflection—he'd thought Rin would be the key to finally untangling the puzzle of his father's motives. "Why did you choose these?" he asked in a disinterested tone.

"These?" she echoed, turning wide eyes onto her mismatched collection. "Rin thought they _wanted _to be picked," she supplied cheerfully.

"Hnn," returned the taiyoukai vaguely. He would never understand his father, and he was beginning to think he would never understand Rin.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their writing prompt for Week 3—"When love is not madness, it is not love." 350 words.


	4. Surrogate

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short oneshot… especially for the one who seems to know just what to do. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Many thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who knows a thing or three about old wardragons.

This oneshot was first posted to Live Journal on February 5, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Surrogate**

Though he'd long-since noted the restlessness of her sleep, Sesshoumaru didn't turn his head until Rin's soft whimper broke the silence. The child was prone to bad dreams—unsurprising under the circumstances. When the next, slightly louder moan escaped the girl's lips, she began to toss, and Jaken was roused from his doze. As fear seeped into her scent, the two youkai shifted uncomfortably, but neither made a move to reassure their trembling charge. Instead, two mismatched pairs of yellow eyes turned as one towards the gleaming set of pale gold gazes that watched alertly from under heavy lids. Ah exchanged a sly glance with Un, then looked expectantly at the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru suppressed an impatient huff as Ah-Un calmly waited, refusing to act until bidden. His chosen steed was either remarkably intelligent or remarkably stubborn, depending on which of its two heads you happened to be confronting at the moment. When they worked together, their united front was a formidable asset on battlefields, but Ah and Un were just as likely to join forces against their master when they disagreed with him. Their minor bouts of rebellion were dismissed as harmless posturing, and it was Sesshoumaru's private opinion that they threw their considerable weight around from time to time just to make sure he noticed them. The two-headed youkai had enough sense not to push too far, but they refused to be taken for granted. With the introduction of Rin to their little pack, Ah-Un had become indispensable, and they all knew it.

Ah-Un's current disregard for Rin's suffering was all a show. They'd accepted her on sight, laying claim to the child with all the fierce possessiveness of their kind, showing none of Sesshoumaru's or Jaken's reluctance to own her. The creature seemed quite prepared to compensate for the rest of the entourage's reticence, offering Rin the tactile comfort human children seemed to require. Though he realized he should be grateful that the doubly-obstinate youkai was so willing to fill the role of nursemaid and mother for Rin, Sesshoumaru found it strange to watch the dauntless old wardragon fawn over a pint-sized human girl.

Their twin look of reproach never wavered as Rin's distressed mumbling grated against Sesshoumaru's nerves. He knew Ah-Un was anxious to soothe the girl, but the obstinate youkai would refrain from the action until it was requested. An imperious glare was not admission enough, and as the tang of tears reached Sesshoumaru's nose, he flicked his claws in Rin's direction. "Ah-Un, tend to the girl," he ordered with quiet authority.

Immediately, the youkai shifted to assist Rin. Un lowered his head, curling his neck protectively around the quaking child and rumbling deep in his throat. Meanwhile, Ah pressed his blunt muzzle into Rin's hair, wuffling in concern, then nosing her cheek and cooing softly in an effort to break the nightmare's hold. She woke enough to recall herself, and small hands reached out to hug Ah as she gave Un a sleepy smile. With further clucking and prodding, she was gathered more closely against the draconic steed's broad chest, and she burrowed into the soft hide with a sigh of contentment, dropping back into an untroubled sleep.

Jaken harrumphed quietly, and after adjusting his staff against his shoulder, tucked his chin and returned to his rest. Sesshoumaru watched the girl narrowly, and when all traces of fear and tears had dissipated, he cast an assessing look at Ah-Un, certain the creature's triumphant air of self-satisfaction was meant to imply a personal victory. He cared little about the perceived concession, but Sesshoumaru did wonder what their goal had been. Was this latest perversity meant to emphasize his continued reliance on his mount… or his perplexing compulsion to see the girl's fears assuaged?

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their theme for Week 130—Dreams. 627 words.


	5. Unprecedented

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little bit of discovery… especially for the one who makes the most of an opportunity. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Sharing scampish smirks and looks askance with those who cheerfully rooted for fluff in the midst of madness. If this is war… I think we're surrounded.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on February 8, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Unprecedented**

The day's trek had barely begun when it was brought to an abrupt halt; the ridge Sesshoumaru's small entourage had been following fell away, leaving them standing on the verge of a cliff. Slowly strolling forward, the taiyoukai impassively surveyed the panorama, but Rin gasped in awe at the breathtaking view and hastily slid down Ah-Un's side to get a closer look. A watchful golden eye slanted her way as she trotted towards the precipice, but the girl dropped to her hands and knees and cautiously crawled the last few paces in order to peep over the edge. From this vantage, the surrounding countryside seemed very small indeed, and Rin fearlessly leaned forward as her bright eyes caught the sparkle of a river far below.

"Careful, Rin!" scolded Jaken from his seat on Ah-Un's broad back. "You'll fall, foolish girl!" Lost in little-girl raptures, she did not immediately answer, and the imp heaved a very put-upon sigh and leapt down to the ground. The Staff of Two Heads beat an angry tattoo on the rocky ground as he bustled to her side. "Do not make more trouble for Sesshoumaru-sama with your heedlessness!" he snapped, hooking two fingers into the back of her new green sash and tugging her away from danger.

"Enough, Jaken. Let's go," remonstrated the taiyoukai calmly.

"Yes, milord," he replied eagerly, giving Rin an ungentle push towards their mount.

"Rin is coming, Jaken-sama," assured the girl, permitting herself to be herded back towards Ah-Un, but an unprecedented sight stopped her in her tracks.

Jaken ran into the stationary child with a grunt. "What is it _now_, Rin? You heard Sesshoumaru-sama! Let's go, let's go!" His rapid shooing motions went unseen, for the girl's attention was riveted elsewhere.

With a gathering of _youki_, Sesshoumaru rose smoothly, gliding into open air without a backwards glance and beginning to descend. Rin's eyes goggled until they rivaled Jaken's, and her mouth formed a perfect little 'o' of speechless wonder at the sight. The imp turned to see what she was staring at and squawked in dismay. "Wait for us, Sesshoumaru-sama!" he called before rounding on their flabbergasted charge. "Hurry, or we will be left behind! Is that what you want?"

The urgency in Jaken's tone seemed to rouse the girl a bit, and she let out a long, slow sigh as she followed the progress of flowing silver hair and white silk against the deep greens of the forest below. "Sesshoumaru-sama can fly?" she asked in a voice barely more than a whisper.

"Yes, yes, foolish child," scoffed the imp. "Stop dawdling! We need to catch up!"

"Rin wishes Rin could fly," she decided wistfully, but then dark eyes turned to Jaken with a look of abject panic. "Rin _cannot_ fly…" she confessed in a voice that trembled.

"Of course not," grumbled the retainer, "You are only a human."

Uncertainly, she ventured, "Jaken-sama will not leave Rin behind? Can Jaken-sama fly like Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What? Me? _No_, you tiresome girl! Now stop talking and get on Ah-Un, or I _will _leave you!"

Ah crooned to the girl, and Un issued a series of bossy huffs, which were sufficient motivation to get Rin moving again. Ah even managed to coax a squeak and giggle out of her by nipping after her heels as he chased her up into the saddle. Once settled, she frowned worriedly after Sesshoumaru, who was already a considerable distance from his land-bound followers. "Jaken-sama? How will… _oh_!"

Without warning, the two-headed wardragon left the ground in an effortless sweep, swirling youki like harnessed winds grasped under each set of claws. "Ah! Un! You can fly!" Rin squealed, utterly delighted by this new discovery. The pair arched their necks and shook their manes, preening over their accomplishment. Ah offered a smug chitter, then the two-headed steed concentrated on rejoining their leader. As their escalating speeds sent Rin's hair tossing, she held on tightly, but her eyes shone with unmistakable joy.

A long, clear trill of laughter brought Sesshoumaru to a halt, and he turned in midair to observe his lagging followers' approach. The girl's face was glowing with happiness, and he heard her call, "Look, Jaken-sama! Look at Rin! Rin is flying!" The imp simply shook his head and huffed, but did not scold her. The taiyoukai resumed his course, but at a somewhat diminished pace, giving Ah-Un the chance to close the remaining gap. Thinking back, he realized that up until now, there had been no need to take to the skies, which accounted for the girl's obvious surprise. Few humans ever experienced flight, and he supposed he should be grateful that the prospect hadn't sent young Rin into paroxysms of fear. Quite to the contrary, her sparkling eyes and ecstatic expression made it apparent that the opportunity brought her much pleasure. With an imperceptible shift in trajectory, Sesshoumaru let their angle of descent flatten, subtly prolonging the time it would take to reach a suitable landing by several minutes.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their writing prompt for Week 4—"Opportunity creates desire." 831 words


	6. Stability

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little drabble… especially for the careful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thank you to Feni, who's been with me every step of the way.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 13, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Stability**

Trust wasn't something Rin gave away all at once. Not any more. She'd learned to be more careful with it, because trust was too easy to lose. When you gave just a little at a time, it was much easier to take it back, and you didn't hurt so much when somebody forgot you or left you behind. Rin was very cautious with her trust, but she was beginning to think she'd found a safe place for it. Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't like other people. There were no big promises, but that was okay because he kept them all anyhow. He was not very friendly, but smiles were not as important as staying. Rin hoped that Sesshoumaru-sama would be careful with her trust, because with every passing day, he held a bigger piece.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their theme for Week 5—Baby Steps. For the record, the word limit was 150. This drabble is 131 words.


	7. Playmate

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of harmless fluff… especially for the tormented one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken. Your smiles are my goal.

This drabble was first posted to Live Journal on February 21, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Playmate**

Rin was _playing_ with Jaken—that was really the only word for her current behavior. Sesshoumaru looked on with a mixture of amusement and pity as his normally officious retainer put on an extra burst of speed that sent his peaked cap sailing into a random clump of grass. Realizing that her pursuer was gaining on her, Rin laughed delightedly and zigzagged out of range. The next time Jaken managed to close the gap, the child changed tactics, running pell-mell towards the boulder on which Sesshoumaru sat.

The girl seemed convinced that the self-important imp was her playmate and cheerfully ignored his vociferous insistences to the contrary. Jaken called Rin's treatment a monumental indignity—torture to be endured for his lord's sake. Despite the creative invectives Jaken managed to work into his tirades, Sesshoumaru wasn't entirely convinced that the imp was in earnest. This latest 'torment' could easily be mistaken for a game of tag, and Jaken's verbal harangue wasn't hampering Rin's enjoyment of the pastime in the least. She darted past Sesshoumaru's perch, making a wide circle around the rock as she giggled. The imp followed, determination glinting in his eyes as the human child led him on a merry chase. Jaken never saw it coming.

On her second time around the boulder, Rin suddenly reversed course. Realizing that the girl was headed straight for him, arms outspread, Jaken attempted to backpedal, but his momentum was too great to avoid a collision. "Wha- wha- _what_?" he stammered in rising alarm. "No! Foolish child, _don't_…!"

Gleefully engulfing the irate imp in a bear hug, Rin rubbed her cheek affectionately against Jaken's bald pate. "Rin caught Jaken-sama!"

"That's _not_ how the game works, heedless girl," he protested, trying to squirm free.

A soft cough from the taiyoukai's general direction brought the retainer's struggles to an abrupt halt. A look of horrified realization was met by cool bemusement._ So, actually… Jaken is playing with Rin. How interesting._

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their theme for Week 6—Second Time Around. 325 words.


	8. Perception

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this minor confrontation… especially for the one who's got himself a 'lovely item'. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 29, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Perception**

The taiyoukai stiffened, albeit minutely, and slowly turned his head towards the odd group of humans that traveled with his half-brother. With their characteristically curt and mercifully brief exchange at an end, Sesshoumaru had just set Inuyasha at his back and called to his followers when one of the human females made an absurdly inappropriate sound. The Lord of the West was an unrivaled warrior, a fearsome foe, a deliverer of swift and certain death. His approach inspired fear in the hearts of the strong, and his presence drove the weak to their knees to plead for their lives. Perhaps that is why the softly feminine coo struck him like a bolt, sealing him to the spot.

Inuyasha's hand settled on Tetsusaiga's hilt as the taiyoukai's dispassionate gaze slid past him, honing in on the two human women with deceptive disinterest. Sesshoumaru waited for them to feel the weight of his gaze, knowing it would suffice to communicate his displeasure and quell any chance of future indiscretions, however his stern but silent reprimand went unnoticed. The two females had their heads together, too caught up in their whispered conference to pay him any heed. "Isn't she just the sweetest thing?" sighed the miko.

"What an adorable little girl," agreed the taijiya in an undertone. "Why do you think Inuyasha's brother would have a human child?"

"No idea," admitted the strangely attired woman as she clasped her hands before her, "but isn't she _cute_!"

Finally, his brother's miko became aware of his scrutiny and met his glare, but to Sesshoumaru's stunned disbelief, she didn't quail before his wordless rebuke. Instead, her eyes softened and she offered him a tentative smile. Recoiling inwardly, the taiyoukai wheeled and stalked off in a flurry of silks and offended dignity. As his entourage hurried in his wake, Sesshoumaru mulled over this new and unforeseen consequence of keeping Rin, and he lost himself in bemused thoughts. It would seem that the little girl was made of sterner stuff than he had imagined, if her presence was enough to offset the formidable threat he posed.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their prompt for Week 7—Sugar and Spice. 348 words.


	9. Harsh Realities

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quick bit of fiction… especially for the strong one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Special thanks this time around to Max, who cheerfully pointed out a couple reduplications, which were swiftly eradicated.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 15, 2008.

* * *

**Harsh Realities**

He'd known the youkai was there long before he led his small entourage into the hollow it had chosen for its grisly repast. The creature crouched possessively over its prey, warning the travelers off with a growl and show of teeth. Unimpressed, Sesshoumaru considered the limp remains of the young girl clutched within grasping claws, and a curl of repugnance brushed against his soul. Yellow-gold snapped upwards to bore into slanting red eyes, and he felt disdain. This low-level youkai was an offense to his senses—the sweet-sour stench of decay hung around it, evidence of its past predations. Narrowing his eyes, he took another step. "Out of my way," Sesshoumaru murmured.

The beast reared its head, screaming its refusal as it launched itself at the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru let it live long enough to realize its mistake. With a measure of satisfaction, he used both whip and claws to shred the foolhardy youkai to ribbons. Afterwards, when it was far too late for such considerations, it occurred to Sesshoumaru that evisceration was probably not the sort of thing most people did in front of a small human child. _She knows I am youkai, but does she comprehend what that entails? _He only hesitated a moment before glancing over his shoulder to gauge Rin's reaction.

The girl sat rigidly in the saddle, unnaturally pale, her breath coming in shallow little bursts. One hand was clutched in Ah-Un's mane, and as Sesshoumaru watched, she raised her other to tremblingly swipe at her face. The effort only served to smear the slain youkai's blood further across her cheek. Feeling his scrutiny, Rin dragged wide brown eyes away from the tattered body of the defeated youkai's victim to meet her lord's gaze. Silence stretched for long moments, but the human girl finally found her voice. With a smile that only trembled a little, she whispered, "Sesshoumaru-sama is strong."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their prompt for Week 9—Ribbon. 318 words.


	10. Ominous

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quick bit of drabbling… especially for the one who's changed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 28, 2008.

* * *

**Ominous**

Something was amiss, but Sesshoumaru couldn't lay his finger on what was causing this nagging sense of wrongness. The longer he tried to dismiss it, the more urgently it plagued him. Finally, he stopped, refusing to take another step until he'd dealt with the matter. Yellow-gold eyes narrowing in concentration, he turned slowly, seeking the source of his perturbation, intending to eliminate it.

Halfway through his rotation, Jaken and Rin stared curiously up at him, but neither asked what was happening. _Unusual_. Continuing his circuit, the only thing the taiyoukai found even remotely peculiar was… the uncanny quiet. _Hnn_. Looking back at his followers, Sesshoumaru arched a brow, but his unspoken inquiry was met by wide-eyed silence. _Ah_. "Jaken." His retainer stepped forward, all tacit eagerness. Patience at an end, Sesshoumaru offered a faint smile.

"Y-yes, milord!" blurted the panicky imp.

Immediately, Rin giggled and bounced, singing out, "Rin won! Rin won!"

Jaken scowled at the child, but addressed Sesshoumaru respectfully. "What does my lord require?"

"Explain."

"Well, you see…" hedged the retainer.

"Rin and Jaken-sama were seeing who could be quiet the longest!" the girl cheerfully provided, then frowned. "Did Rin bother Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin is sorry. Rin will stop."

"Hnn," the taiyoukai murmured half to himself as he resumed walking. _When did Rin's silence—rather than her presence—become a burden? _

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their prompt for Week 11—Experimentation. 222 words.


	11. Underpinnings

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of reminiscence… especially for the small one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With thanks to my 'baituh' Max, who bores easily… at least when I'm doing the writing.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on April 4, 2008.

* * *

**Underpinnings**

Sesshoumaru sat in the shade, mulling over the nature of his responsibility towards the girl in his keeping. From time to time, he could feel Rin's bright, searching eyes upon him, _What does she see?_ Not that he _cared_ what she thought of him—it was merely… idle speculation. Slanting an unobtrusive glance in the girl's direction, he caught her staring, and she blinked and smiled before looking away. Rin's attachment to him was puzzling… and inconvenient, since his experience in dealing with children was virtually nonexistent. He'd had little opportunity to associate with the offspring of other inuyoukai at the fortress, and those he did encounter seemed eager to escape his notice. As he sifted through his memories, he was forced to stretch back through the centuries to his own childhood before he encountered anything remotely useful.

* * *

Small feet rushed along smooth floorboards in an urgent patter, swift and sure as the pup followed his nose towards his goal. He'd outwitted Mother and outrun the maids, and he'd nearly found him—_Father!_ Sesshoumaru admired him beyond all others. _He is tall and strong and good and kind. No one could possibly be better than Father._ With unerring tenacity, he tracked the scent, undaunted by the many youkai who were milling around outside the door to his father's study. With a burst of determination, he became a silvered streak, darting between legs and under the arms of the few well-meaning adults that made a grab for him.

He slid to a triumphant halt within the circle of lords and generals, eyes glowing with pride over his accomplishment. All conversation in the room stopped at the interruption, and Sesshoumaru craned his neck, searching for his father in the crowd. Many faces peered down at him, expressions varying from impatience to amusement, but finally the small child singled out his quarry. _Father!_

The little lordling's eager eyes fixed upon his parent's face, but in that same instant his excitement faltered. Despite the fact that the youkai before him _was_ tall and strong, something was missing. The welcoming smile he'd expected never came, and the yellow eyes that pinned him were flat and cold. _F-Father? _Sesshoumaru quailed before the stranger with his father's face, confused by the absence of affection in the Inu no Taisho's steady gaze. With a yip of fear, the child turned tail and scampered away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

* * *

Much later, the fortress denizens called upon the Inu no Taisho to coax his son out of hiding, which is why the great Dog General found himself in an otherwise-deserted, out-of-the-way storage room, crouched beside the oversized clothes press that housed a wealth of silk kimonos—and one runaway pup. "Come on out, Sesshoumaru. I know you're in there."

With the faint rustle of silk, a small, pointed face peeped around the edge of the door, blinking solemnly up at him. With an understanding smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes and revealed the presence of a dimple, the Lord of the West extended his hand and crooked his fingers gently. "Now, Sesshoumaru," he murmured with a touch more authority.

The child obeyed, creeping forward on hands and knees until he knelt before his parent. Cocking his head to one side, Sesshoumaru scrutinized his father's face, unabashedly relieved that the fearsome imposter seemed to have gone. _This is Father. This is the way Father should be._ Reaching out wordlessly, he begged to be picked up, and with a soft rumble of amusement, the Inu no Taisho indulged his son.

"Did you have something you wanted to tell me?" the taiyoukai inquired, brushing tousled bangs away from the tiny crescent moon that graced his heir's brow. Eyes averted, the youngster shook his head. "No? Something to show me then?" his father persisted, eyeing the small fist that Sesshoumaru cradled protectively to his chest.

A small gasp of wonder escaped the boy. _How did he know? Father is so wise. _Nodding, the pup held up his hand, slowly uncurling his fingers to reveal the much-abused remains of a cherry blossom.

"I see," murmured the taiyoukai appreciatively. "Does this mean that the cherry trees in the garden have finally bloomed? They are your special favorites, are they not?"

The little one's brows drew together in thought, but finally he lisped a decisive, "Yeth."

Smirking, the Inu no Taisho set his boy on his feet and stood. "I think there is time for you to show them to me before dinner. Shall we go together?" Again, Sesshoumaru's head bobbed, admiration and adoration plain upon his upturned face as he trotted to keep up with his father's shortened strides.

* * *

That had been the first time Sesshoumaru realized that his father showed a different face to the rest of the world. Naturally, the reason had been explained to him once he was old enough to understand… and follow suit. _"I show them a fearsome face because it makes them feel safe to know their leader is strong."_ Somewhere along the way, in his efforts to outstrip his father, Sesshoumaru had adopted a flawlessly impassive demeanor, wanting to prove that he was just as formidable a foe as the great Dog General. The grim, unbending expression that had so frightened him as a child became his own mask. _But… which one was correct? Was an opponent's fear the best measure of one's strength… or a child's trust? _

As a youngster, he'd craved the attention the Inu no Taisho lavished upon him when they were out of the public eye. It was something he'd grasped from the very beginning—even if he'd not fully understood the implications. _Father was tall and strong, yes… but good and kind as well._ Could he honestly say that 'the strong' are those who never show weakness? Perhaps his father's lesson had always been… that true strength couldn't exist without the underpinnings of kindness.

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his reminiscences by the soft pad of bare feet upon grass. Rin halted before him and shuffled her feet, obviously waiting for permission to speak. Deciding to test his father's wisdom, the taiyoukai inclined his head to the girl. "Rin, do you have something to say?" he asked smoothly, if a bit stiffly. The child, who _always_ seemed to have something to say, scrunched up her face in through, but finally shook her head. "Something to… show me, then?" Sesshoumaru managed, feeling increasingly ridiculous. Rin's face shone with happiness as she brought her hands out from behind her back in order to show him the flower she'd discovered. Though the overwhelming majority of the blooms in this meadow were either yellow or white, this one's petals blushed pink. "I see," the taiyoukai murmured quietly. "Does this kind… please you?" he inquired.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" chirped the girl.

The taiyoukai tilted his head thoughtfully, then suggested, "Perhaps… you should look for more?"

The child's eyes rounded, and she gasped in delight. "Rin thinks that is a _good_ idea! Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin will look!"

As she darted away, the taiyoukai sat back, moderately pleased with the success of his little experiment. The peaceful lull lasted mere moments, however, for quick on the heels of his satisfaction came the realization that, for all practical purposes… he was a parent.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and its writing prompt for Week 12—Father Figure. 1,220 words.


	12. Auspicious

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this brief interlude… especially for the one who's undoubtedly eavesdropping. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 11, 2008.

* * *

**Auspicious**

"You are an _omen_," Jaken declared grumpily. "That tragic day you joined us signaled a reversal of fortunes."

"Is Jaken-sama still upset that Jaken-sama's fish got away? Rin will share."

The little youkai waved off the proffered skewer, then _tsk_-ed dramatically before accepting it. "Mark my words," he muttered between bites, "with you here, nothing will be the same!"

"Jaken-sama says strange things," Rin decided.

"Ignorant child, I know the wisdom of the ancients. Why, your very _presence_ turned our luck. Four is the worst number for a group."

Solemnly counting her fingers, Rin's concentration morphed into elation. "Oh, Rin is glad! Now there are five!"

"Dull-witted girl, we are four with you here! Four!"

"Rin can show Jaken-sama," she replied, pointing to each in turn. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama, Ah, Un, and Rin. See? Five. Do the ancients think five is a nice number?"

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched at Jaken's sudden speechlessness.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their prompt for Week 13—Unlucky. 150 words. According to Japanese tradition, the number 4 is unlucky. Apparently, it is pronounced 'shi', which is the same word for 'death'.


	13. Falling

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this drabble… especially for the ones who are referred to most obliquely. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thank you to mine beta Fenikkusuken, who is a savvy sounding board indeed.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 18, 2008.

* * *

**Falling**

The shooting star pulled a soft _ah_ of appreciation from Rin as Sesshoumaru's small entourage traveled under night skies. "Would Jaken-sama like to wish on the star?" she invited, peering down at the imp from her perch on Ah-Un's saddle.

"That's a foolish human custom," the little youkai snubbed. "What's the use of making a wish on a star that has fallen? If it's not strong enough to shine anymore, then I hardly think it's powerful enough to grant a wish."

Rin gazed up into the sky swinging her feet as she gave this some thought. "Maybe star-san _wanted_ to fall?"

"Why would a star choose such a fate?" scoffed Jaken.

"Well," ventured the child. "Maybe star-san was lonely, and it wanted to come down."

The imp snorted. "Even if that were true, what does that have to do with wishes? You make no sense, Rin."

"Maybe star-san falls because it _wants_ to grant a wish," the girl reasoned.

"How ridiculous! Why would something so high and bright give up everything to make one human girl's wish come true?" Jaken chided.

Sesshomaru's gait faltered at the imp's choice of words, and he listened with interest to see how the child might answer. Rin smiled up into the night sky and shrugged. "Maybe _that_ was star-san's wish."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their prompt for Week 14—Ephemeral. 216 words.


	14. Inflection

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little ficlet… especially for the one who wants to fit in. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken. Additional thanks to my baituh, JMaxwell, whose commentary spurred this fic into a second draft. This installment to _Undeniable_ stands as testimony to the fact that rewrites are invariably an author's friend.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on April 26, 2008.

* * *

**Inflection**

Jaken was always saying that Rin talked too much for anyone's good, but it pleased her to speak her mind. There had been a time when all her thoughts were locked away, unspoken, but Sesshoumaru-sama had freed her from her tongue-tied solitude. The girl now cherished the fact that she had both her voice… and an audience. "Why are Jaken-sama's eyes yellow?" Rin wondered aloud.

"All my people have eyes this color," the little youkai answered dismissively.

"Jaken-sama is _so_ lucky," sighed the girl wistfully.

This seemed to surprise the imp. "What are you talking about, silly child?" he asked, curious in spite of his snappish tones.

"Rin doesn't _match_. Jaken-sama has yellow eyes. Sesshoumaru-sama has yellow eyes. Even Ah and Un have yellow eyes," she pointed out patiently. "Rin wants to have yellow eyes, too."

The taiyoukai glided to a halt and gazed impassively at their surroundings. "Rin," he directed softly, ending her chatter. When Sesshoumaru-sama spoke her name in the very same tone her mother used to use, Rin didn't need to be told twice to hold her tongue. She thought it funny that the tall, pale youkai lord had such a thing in common with the brisk little woman who had been her mama. _'Rin'_—the inflection was exactly the same, and the underlying command just as clear.

Mama had been afraid of youkai, along with everyone else in their little village. Travelers often brought outlandish stories and spread fantastic rumors, frightening the common folk and giving their children nightmares. Ever curious, Rin had asked endless questions about the strange beings, but mama's answers were frustratingly vague. All she wanted her daughter to remember was that demons were monsters—misshapen beasts to be feared for the deadly powers they possessed. The words her mother used made it clear that youkai were _bad_—violent, cruel, deadly, merciless, and ugly.

Suddenly, the ground in front of Ah-Un erupted, and there was a rush of segmented coils and barbed legs. With lurid red mandibles clicking, a centipede youkai reared its head to tower threateningly overhead. Rin cowered behind Ah and Un as bulging, orange eyes honed on her, marking her as prey. Jaken bustled forward to make a stand, brandishing his staff and flinging noisy insults. "Foul vermin! You dare to hunt those under my lord's protection? Fool, it will cost you your life!"

Rin had learned that the world beyond her village was wide and wild, and even the strangest of the wanderers' tales could have been completely true. Her own story was different than theirs, though. True, it was filled with descriptions that might seem scary—two heads, green skin, sharp fangs, yellow eyes, and poisonous claws. Mama would have worried if that's all she heard, but Rin could have explained it to her, made her see that things that appear unnatural could turn out to be twice as nice, and even ugly demons could have good hearts. Some youkai might seem unfeeling, but that didn't make them merciless.

With an agile leap, Sesshoumaru-sama raced upwards, arm poised to deliver a deadly lashing with his crackling whip. Moments later, their attacker tottered and collapsed to one side, headless and harmless. "Rin," called the taiyoukai in an even voice, letting the girl know that his earlier restriction had been released.

There it was again—one word that spoke volumes. Such a small similarity, barely worth noting, but for Rin, it was enough. To her, it proved that while humans and demons were very different… in some ways, they were very much alike. As the taiyoukai walked on, Rin cheerfully picked up the thread of her conversation. "Jaken-sama, do all centipede youkai have orange eyes?"

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their prompt for Week 15—Nightmare. 615 words.


	15. Free for All

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this stab at perfection… especially for the one who is _so_ gonna get it. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 29, 2008.

* * *

**Free-for-All**

The fish were elusive, but Rin didn't mind. On such a hot day, the rushing river felt good as it cooled her skin. Ah and Un certainly agreed; they stretched across the current, tail flicking water up onto shining scales. When another lunge didn't improve Rin's dinner prospects, Jaken was stirred to action. Sesshoumaru watched bemusedly as the imp stationed himself in the shallows.

Ah actually started it, spurting a playful mouthful of water into Jaken's face. Thinking the 'insolent child' responsible, Jaken splashed Rin. Soon, a full-scale battle was underway. Sesshoumaru found it moderately entertaining… until Un declared war.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their prompt for Week 16—Free. This is a perfect drabble, which means it has exactly 100 words.


	16. Claim

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this 'perfect' drabble… especially for the one who leaves no witnesses. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 6, 2008.

* * *

**Claim**

Rin made herself as small as possible among the tree's roots, cowering away from the brutish youkai that snarled over her. At her fearful whimper, Sesshoumaru stepped forward, ready to be seen and heard. "You will not touch her," he calmly announced.

Claws rebelliously raked the earth. "Find your own prey, dog! This one's mine!"

Possessiveness seared through Sesshoumaru's soul. _His?_ The creature was insane to make such a claim. In a flash, the taiyoukai had Rin's attacker by the throat, and the hiss of poison sweetened the air. "You are mistaken," Sesshoumaru murmured with grim satisfaction. "Rin is _mine_."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mf(underscore)sanctuary and their writing prompt for Week 28—Insanity. 100 words.


	17. Impervious

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this pivotal scene… especially for the impervious one.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thanks to Fenikkusuken, who always gets the first peek.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on September 29, 2008.

* * *

**Impervious**

The youkai kept his golden eyes trained upon the stars, a picture of impassivity, his solemn expression betraying nothing of his inner battle. _Be strong! Stay firm! If you coddle her now, you'll never see the end of it!_

As if on cue, a tiny, shuddering sigh assaulted his ears, piercing him like a well-honed blade. Desperately, he clung to his resolve. _I am cold! I am hard! I am ice! I am stone! _

When Rin sniffled pitifully, he shifted uncomfortably. _Unbending as an oak… aloof as a mountain peak… distant as the sky…_

A whimper wrung his heart, and he risked a glance in her direction. The child was trembling as she hid her face. _Is she ill… or frightened? Damn._ Rallying, he ruthlessly forced his attention back to the night sky and took up his litany. _Impervious, insurmountable, immovable…_

Her first sob was his undoing. With a resigned sigh, he crossed to where the girl huddled, curled in upon herself as she cried. Tentatively, he reached out, laying cool fingertips upon her quivering shoulder. "Rin, are you… well?" he asked, embarrassed by the uncertainty in his voice.

Dark eyes peeped up at him, and in the next moment, Rin launched herself into his arms. "Oh, Jaken-sama!" she exclaimed, dissolving into tears that soon dampened his shoulder. "Rin is glad… _so_ glad… that Jaken-sama is h-h-here!"

The little youkai awkwardly patted the weeping girl's back, his eyes once more drifting skyward. _I'm getting too soft… poor child._

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their prompt for Week #61—Well. 248 words.


	18. Precursor

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this tempest in a teapot… especially for two bachelors of differing species who are beginning to realize that raising a human girl ain't gonna be all sunshine and daisies. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on November 12, 2008.

* * *

**Precursor**

After completing a survey of the lands ahead, Sesshoumaru backtracked to rejoin his companions. The first, faint whiff of unrest had him quickening his pace; the distinctive scent of blood—Rin's blood—sent him headlong through the trees.

He found them exactly where he'd left them—in a clearing that had been _peaceful_ just two days ago. Now, the air was thick with fear, and Sesshoumaru grimaced at the overwhelming pall of grief and dismay that surrounded the makeshift camp. Jaken hurried forward. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, it's _dreadful_!" he wailed. "The child's been stricken with a foul disease! Next her hair will be falling out, and her skin will blacken and wither! It's too cruel that Rin must die so young—again!"

The little youkai's raving was having its effect on Rin, for the girl was sobbing into her hands, a picture of woe. "Stop crying, Rin," Sesshoumaru commanded. He gently took her chin in his hand, tilting her face upward as a final tear trickled down her cheek. "Open your mouth." Three teeth were gone, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh of relief. "She is fine."

"You're certain?" Jaken ventured.

"It is normal to lose milk teeth," Sesshoumaru nodded, dispelling the last vestiges of panic.

A happier Rin was sent to wash, and Jaken thoughtfully rubbed the ridges lining his beak-like mouth. "Are there any _more_ symptoms of growing up that we should guard against?" he hesitantly asked.

Sesshoumaru slowly shook his head. "I'm not sure."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Week 64—Lose. 250 words.


	19. Quest's End

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this wee ficlet… especially for the one who didn't even know she was on a quest. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 1, 2009.

* * *

**Quest's End**

"A quest?" Rin echoed.

"Foolish child, didn't you know? We're on a quest to claim a sword!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Rin did _not_ know," she replied, excitement shining in her eyes. "Where is this sword?"

"Milord's unworthy half-brother, the hanyou Inuyasha, carries Tetsusaiga," Jaken explained.

Rin blinked innocently at the taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru-sama wants to take Inuyasha-sama's sword?"

"It's Sesshoumaru-sama's rightful inheritance!" Jaken explained importantly.

"But… Sesshoumaru-sama already _has_ two swords," she ventured, pointing to Tenseiga and Tokijin.

The little girl fidgeted, and Sesshoumaru wished to know the question she was not asking. "What is it, Rin?" he inquired evenly.

Taking a deep breath for courage, she carefully said, "Rin is sure Sesshoumaru-sama has a good reason not to share nicely with Inuyasha-sama, but…"

Jaken immediately blustered, but Sesshoumaru silenced him with a look. Rin was a child, so allowances had to be made. She couldn't possibly comprehend the grander schemes of greater beings. "Continue, Rin."

"Does Sesshoumaru-sama _really_ need three swords?" she asked, confusion creasing her face. "Sesshoumaru-sama only has _one_ hand."

The taiyoukai had to look away; he couldn't face the shadow of uncertainty in her ever-trusting eyes. In her own way, Rin was saying that greed and theft were beneath him… and perhaps she was correct. Such things were hardly honorable. With a jolt, Sesshoumaru realized that the century-old quest for Tetsusaiga was over… and that the insurmountable obstacle on his path to conquest had been the better opinion of a small, human girl.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week 174—Blade. 245 words.


	20. Grasping

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this moment of truth... especially for the one who didn't need words to make themselves clear. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on January 25, 2010.

* * *

**Grasping**

Sesshoumaru strode along the mountain pass, hardly sparing a glance for the stunning view that lay just beyond the edge of the precipice to their left. The ledge on which they traveled narrowed enough that Jaken gripped his staff _very_ tightly, and Rin lagged behind, practically hugging the sheer rock face that rose on their right. Her nervousness piqued the taiyoukai's interest, and he wondered where her limit was... and what might happen if she reached it. _Would the end of her bravery mean the end of her loyalty? _A small crease developed between Sesshoumaru's eyebrows as he mulled over the matter.

They climbed steadily, and as they neared the summit, the path veered away from the cliff in order to cross a natural bridge. One look at what lay ahead, and Rin's remaining courage died with a whimper. Knees locked, face pale, eyes pleading, she waited... but for what?

_Hnn... even now, trembling with fear, she asks nothing. _Sesshoumaru regularly rebuffed those who tried to force themselves upon him. _Greedy fools, grasping for power, begging for favors, scrambling for alliances. _The lot of them made his skin crawl. Mercifully, Rin seemed to instinctively understand that he didn't wish to be handled. Yet, she'd slipped under his guard; without once touching him, she'd worked her way under his skin.

_I am besieged._ The child's needs constrained him, bound him closely to her... and there were times when he resented his obligation. Her presence governed much of their daily routine, though there was no question who was in control. For a moment, the taiyoukai considered simply ordering Rin to follow, just to see if his influence was stronger than her fear. But only for a moment. _I am not conquered, but there will be peace. _

Without a word, Sesshoumaru turned back and offered what she did not demand, and Rin grasped courage as a large, warm hand closed around hers.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their theme for Week 209—Under My Skin. 319 words.


End file.
